tidesofthemaelstromfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignasius
Player Name: Enkas Character Name: Ignasius Character Full Name: Ignasius Permato Affiliation(s): Argent Crusade (for now...) Class: Paladin Race: Human Alignment: Lawful Good Faith: The Holy Light Build: Ignasius seems to be very mucular, as years as a knight in heavy armor surely toughened his body. Age: 42 Gender: Male Height: 1.84m Weight: 87kg Eye Color: Green Hair Style & Color: Ignasius has shoulder-long, blond hair, along with a thick beard on his chin. Skin/fur Color: White... A little bit tanned Armor/Garment Type: Plate. Usual Attire: Usually he wears a decorated armor, forged out of blessed steel (Lightforge), and with some pieces of blue cloth attached it it. Due to the color of that metal, it can be rather easily thought of gold, especially when the Paladin is standing in light places. With this armor, he also wields a round shield, forged from the same metal. When he is not wearing armor, he wears a teal shirt, with blue pants. Personality: Ignasius is a typical Paladin. Religious, friendly, compasionate and honorable... He would never start a fight, and even in a fight, he'd usually try to defeat his opponent without the use of lethal force. Unfortunately, he would never show such mercy towards undead or demonic races. History: Ignasius was born to Alvan and Sylvia Permatos in one of the farms of Tirisfal Glades, ten years, before orcs have invaded Azeroth, on the fourth day of the Midsummer fire festival. As the boy was born, he cried with a loud voice, already showing his deep lungs. Being held in his father's hands, the baby opened his eyes, looking around, moving his small arms and legs, and stopping crying. The small boy smiled and took a good grip on his father's finger. Both parents smiled, and so did the kid. The parents named their child Ignasius. The parents have seen on how quickly the boy grew: he started to talk few weeks after his first birthday. At the age of five, Ignasius already started helping his father on the farm: Firstly working at field and when he was older, carrying some crates (that were light enough for him). When the boy was ten years old, he heard the rumors, of strange green creatures, that later were started to be called "orcs", have invaded Azeroth. He saw men in shining armor, and with swords and shields marching to South. And was inspired by them and his plans for his future have been set: Ignasius wanted to become a soldier. The boy made himself a small sword from wood, and spent his free time by playing fights with other kids. At the age of fourteen, Ignasius was starting to mature, his muscles were rather big for his age due to his hard work in the farm. For some months, the boy has seen his mother having a big stomach, and even vomiting quite frequently. His mother was pale, and his father was worried. Sylvia had a complicated pregnancy and a week later she was giving birth. Parents have told Ignasius to stay outside for a while and that's what he doneÃ¢â‚¬Â¦ He didn't see the giving of the birth, but what he heard, was imprinted in his memory: His mother was screaming from pain, and his father, was trying to relax her. After a long time, finally, screams have calmed down, and what was heard, was a loud cry of a baby. Ignasius opened the doors and looked at the scene. Alvan was holding the newborn in his hands, with a proud face “It's a boy". Sylvia, was breathing heavily, she looked weak, and yet smiled at his husband. Ignasius' father looked down at his wife and his face turned serious, because she was pale, breathing slowly and her pulse was lower than average. Sylvia turned at Alvan, and held her shivering hand near the baby. “Kirumis" She said, and then closed his eyes. Alvan quickly laid the kid near his mother, rushed to get some wet rags, and place them on Sylvia's forehead afterwards, to drop the fever, however, it didn't work, and after a few hours, she died. After this event, Alvan started to drink a lot. And Ignasius had to take care of his little brother. Even though there was no mother's milk for Kirumis, Ignasius still managed to use the milk of a goat, to feed the child, while avoiding his drunk father. And yet, if he didn't managed to avoid Alvan, Ignasius would usually be beaten. After a few weeks, Ignasius stole most of his father's money, took some food, picked up Kirumis, and moved to the Capital city of Lordaeron, where his uncle Clevan lived. Yet his uncle was old, but he was still wise, and understanding, so he accepted the two boys in his small house. When Ignasius reached the age of sixteen, the recruiters of Lordaeron came in Clevan's house, and taken the boy away. Yet he was thinking, that his childhood dreams has finally came true, he didn't know, that being a soldier, is so hard. He was given some chainmail armor and was started to be trained as a footman. After months of training, he was given his armor, his sword and has been sent into battle to the Burning steppes. It was his first battle and it was very terrifying for the young soldier to be in heavy armor, in such a hot place, and see, how many other people die. Suddenly, an orc jumped into the middle of the group of ten soldiers. The brute easily swung his axe around, killing two of the footmen easily, by severing their heads. Orc swung his axe once more, striking down another human, crushing his armor, and his bones with his huge battle axe. As the orc turned to Ignasius, another soldier, twenty three years of age, stabbed the orc into it's leg, and the greenskin slammed the footman away with his axe, heavily wounding the human. As the orc was distracted, Ignasius managed to stab him right into the spine. The orc was roaring in pain, and fell on the ground, with a loud thud. The young Permato ran towards the injured soldier. He seemed to have blood dripping from his head, but he was still breathing. Ignasius, managed to stop the bleeding, but as the battle wasn't over yet, he left his savior in a safe place, and ran into battle. There, armies of orcs were fighting humans. Another orc suddenly attacked Ignasius, the boy held his shield in front, but the brute strength of an orc, knocked Ignasius few metres away, breaking his shield, and his arm. The greenskin walked, grinning, and raising his axe, but stopped, as some arrowheads pierced out of his chest. The brute fell down, groaning in pain, straight on Ignasius. The boy came unconscious. Ignasius has woken up in the medic camp, few hours later. Songs and cheers were heard outside, and inside, were were lots of injured men, priests, and paladins walking around, tending to the wounded. Ignasius felt piercing pain in his left hand, and his right side of the chest. He looked at these places, and noticed, of how bandaged they were. The both places were fortified by clay caging. Ignasius turned his head to his right, and noticed the same footman, that he was saved by. The man was sleeping, calmly breathing, having most of his body heavily bandaged. A paladin came near to the soldier, and started praying. Ignasius watched with full admiration, as he saw, how holy energies flow into the injured person's body, healing the wounds. After the paladin finished healing that footman, he turned to Ignasius, and smiled. The paladin started to pray, and as the light flew into his body, the boy felt, how broken bones are being mended, he was hearing cracking sound, and feeling piercing pain. After a half an hour, the pain was gone, and Ignasius was surprised, how quickly the Light can help to heal the wounds and the broken bones. As he walked outside, he saw the same paladin, talking with other soldiers, and resting after the battle. Ignasius thanked the paladin for mending his bones and introduced himself. The paladin replied, that it is his duty to keep the soldiers healthy and told that his name was Afik Laukathor. Ignasius was fascinated by the paladin and asked him, how he can heal the wounds so quickly. Afik told him, that he is a paladin of the Light, a holy warrior and told Ignasius, of the way of the paladin. Permato was inspired and asked the paladin for apprenticeship. Sir Laukathor looked at Ignasius and agreed to take Ignasius as his apprentice. After becoming a squire, Ignasius was introduced to the way of a paladin more briefly, he was taught of honor, of religion, and of weapon skills. Soon the second war was over and Afik told Ignasius, that he lives also in the Capital city, and would gladly continue his training there. Ignasius finally returned to Lordaeron, wearing armor and a tabard of his kingdom. He saw the proud smile on his uncle's face as he came in and saw, the little Kirumis running around the house. Ignasius smiled, and gave his uncle a bag with coins for letting the two brothers live in here. But as Ignasius reached the age of eighteen, he waved his uncle goodbye, took Kirumis with himself and returned to his father's farm. As he reached the place, he noticed, that the house and the crops have been abandoned and as he entered the house, he smelled a stench of alcohol and rotting flesh. Leaving his brother outside, Ignasius entered and saw his father lying near a table surrounded by bottles, and having full mouth of dry vomit. His body was starting to rot and lots of flies were around Alvan. Ignasius started crying, brought the corpse outside and buried him near his mother's grave. After that, he cleaned the house for hours to get rid of the smell. After hours of hard work, the two brothers started living in the farmhouse again. Ignasius have started growing crops and taking care of Kirumis, and during his free time, he went to continue his further training at Afik. Years have passed, and Afik started admiring, of how Ignasius has mastered the ways of the Holy Light, he visited the hospitals, to see, how Ignasius' prayers mend people's wounds and seeing, that Permato surely has true faith in the Light. When Ignasius was age of twenty two, a ceremony that made Ignasius a paladin took place in the cathedral of Lordaeron. There, Ignasius have sworn to protect the weak and use his powers only for the good. There he was given a hammer, that seemed quite light to him and there, Ignasius have became a paladin of the Silver hand. After few years, rumours were heard of the mysterious plague, in the northern Lordaeron. And after few days, Uther the Lightbringer, the leader of the Silver Hand has gathered his paladins, including Ignasius, and marched towards Hearthglen, to help Arthas in defense against the Scourge. There Ignasius firstly saw the hordes of undead and there, he used his holy powers even more effectively. After a long battle, the paladins rested, and then marched towards Stratholme. Ignasius has witnessed, of how Arthas wanted to purge the city, and with the other knights of the Silver Hand was dismissed from the place. He once again has returned to the capital city, and took Kirumis back to his father's farm. He has put his weapon and armor aside, and started living a normal life. After quite short time, that normal life ended, hearing, of how cruel the prince have murdered his father, and became a champion of the Scourge. Ignasius have armed himself and picked some supplies. He, his mentor and some other paladins, were ordered to evacuate some citizens of Lordaeron, and move to Southshore. The young paladin packed supplies and took Kirumis with himself, and started evacuating small villages. Yet seeing most of them being razed, and filled with ghouls. After calling a group of villagers, Ignasius met up with Afik and other paladins, and started marching. Their caravan was under attack multiple times, but the paladins and some footmen managed to hold the undead away from themselves. However, one attack, was far from expected, a group of necromancers, with some ghouls have assaulted the caravan, killing some soldiers, and at least four civilians, the surviving soldiers and paladins have managed to make them fall back, but the necromancers, managed to raise ghouls from the corpses of the fallen and their first target was Ignasius' mentor. The mindless creatures attacked the paladin in a group, tackling him down, and biting him, Ignasius rushed at the ghouls, crushing one's head with his hammer and kicking the other one off his mentor and yet in a matter of minutes he has managed to kill all six ghouls, that was on his Afik, but unfortunately, Afik was already dead, having quarter of his head eaten. The remaining survivors have burned their dead, so that they couldn't be used for reanimations and continued on their way towards Southshore. As they have finally reached it, they went aboard a ship to Stormwind. They've started living in the city, and the remaining footmen and knights have sworn their loyalty to the king. After two years, Ignasius started training his brother of the ways of paladin. He trained Kirumis the same way, as he was trained by Afik. And during the years, Kirumis showed great potential. Already after three years of training, the ceremony was made and Ignasius was very proud, of how Kirumis received his tome. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Paladin